For The Trees
by TasiaToxic
Summary: ReaderxYoungOnce-ler You are a mean ish, not really, just at the beginning 'tree hugger' in this so.. beware? But you are on the side of the Lorax and hate what the Once-Ler is doing, yet there is something in him that keeps drawing you towards him. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Once-ler slammed the door behind The Lorax, and went to sit down on his bed.

"It's not like I'm doing anything illegal. It was just one tree. And I will cut down as many more as I need!" The Once-ler told himself. Suddenly he heard two people talking outside. As he walked over to the window one of the voices became familiar. It was the annoying Lorax he had meet just moments ago, but the other one he didn't recognize. The closer he got the more audible the conversation was.

"What are you talking about!?" the Once-ler heard the unfamiliar voice say. He came to the conclusion that it had to be a girls voice, it was soft, sweet and flowed perfectly.

"You need to say something." The Lorax responded.

"I don't see why I have to do anything, I don't want to talk to the likes of someone like that!" The voice called back at him.

"You're the only one can talk some sense into him." The Lorax said back, "Please. For the Trees."

"Fine." And with that The Once-ler heard the voices drawing near and a loud banging on his door. He opened it slowly and cautiously. There was a girl standing there and she was about a foot or so shorter than him so he had to look down.

"Yes?" He asked with a slight nervous smile.

"Did you chop down that tree?" You asked, pointing over to the limp tree trunk.

"Maybe... But I-" He started off.

"All I know is you either gotta go and never touch another one of these trees again!" You call out before he can finish what he was saying.

"And who are you to say where I should be and what I can do!? So you can just leave! and Take your mustache with you!" He called back at you. Even if he did think you were cute, his instincts to protect himself kicked in. After a few seconds, before you could respond, he realized what he said, "I didn't me-"

"And who the hell are you!?" You yelled back at him, with much more fury and anger in your voice, "I lived here first, and I actually care about these animals and the environment unlike you! You no good, insolent, narcissistic, idiotic jerk!" You turned on your heel and started stomping away.

"No! Stop I-" He runs after you, calling, and places one hand on your shoulder and you stop in your tracks.

"Do not touch me." You say to him. After he releases your shoulder you walk off, back to your cabin. The Once-ler turns around and glares at the Lorax who was standing next to Melvin.

"You! You!" He roared, "So yelling at me yourself wasn't enough!? You had to go get some pretty girl who you knew would blow up at me!"

"Whoa! I didn't she was going to say all that... but in her defense, you were being rude first." The Lorax pointed out.

"i didn't mean she had a mustache, I was talking about you!" The Once-ler mumbled, walking back into his house and slamming the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

*Knock Knock*

You groaned, throwing the blanket off of you and swinging your legs around the bed, dragging yourself to the door. You threw the door open.  
"Yes?" You asked.

"I just wanted to-" The Once-ler started.

"Oh gosh... Not you! Out of all people." You interrupted, closing the door.

"Just hear me out!" He replied, holding the door open.

"Why should I?" You sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I think I've already had enough punishment for that tree. I promised I wouldn't cut down another." The Once-ler pointed out.

"What punishment? I never heard this promise." You barked.

"Last night... The Lorax kind of... Put my bed in the river." He huffed. "and I promised everyone last night, and not I'm promising you! I promise you I never will cut down another tree." The Once-ler pledged down on his knees.  
"They put your bed in the river?! And I missed it!" You laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." He droned, waving his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

You have been spending some more time with the Once-ler. You noticed that he isn't that bad of a guy. He's just not the smartest out there.

"You sell that Thneed yet?" You called, walking over towards the Once-ler and Melvin.

"Well... No. We didn't." The Once-ler replied. You just laughed and eh glared at you.

"Oh, I mean... Awww... I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe next time." You laughed, petting Melvin.

"Very funny." The Once-ler said, storming to his house.

"Aww, come on man. I'm sorry.." You said, The Once-ler looked back at you, "I'm sorry that you cut down a beautiful tree for that piece of garbage." You continued to laugh and you could swear you saw Melvin smiled. The Once-ler marched back to his house, slamming the door. You walked Melvin over and tied him to the side of them small hut. You looked in the window and saw the Once-ler sketching something out.

"What are you drawing there?" You asked.

"None of your business!" The Once-ler replied, turning away from you.

"Thneed-ville?" You asked, weirdly. The Once-ler put it under his mattress.

"Like I said, None of your B-U-isness." He replied. You just smiled and climbed in his window.

"What're you doing?" The Once-ler called.

"Just hanging around" You smiled. He grunted and ignored you. You guys have grown to be better friends now that he promised not to cut down any trees but it seemed to bug him. Suddenly a weird smell hit you. You looked around and then looked down. The ankle of your pants had crap all over it.

"You have got to be kidding me!" You snapped. The Once-ler turned around to look at you and followed your eyes down to your ankle, he winced.

"OUT! Get out!" The Once-ler yelled, pushing you out his door.

"What the hell man?" You called back.

"You have crap all over your leg, I don't want that in my house. Come back when you clean off." The Once-ler stated, closing his door. Probably scurring to get some cleaning supplies. You huffed and walked back to your cottage. You gathered your things, and walked over to the river so you could clean your clothes and bathe.

"Hey, Pipsqueak!" You called over to the small Barbaloot, "Can you make sure the Once-ler dude doesn't come out here. Thanks!" The Barbaloot nodded and headed off to the Once-ler's hut.

You started to remove your shoes and clothes and hopped into the river. You let down your (h/l)(h/c) hair and started to bathe and wash the crap off of your clothes and shoes. As you were finishing up you looked around. Shit. You forgot your towel. Your house was to far away to run to and you couldn't just walk around naked.

"Hey! Once-ler!" You yelled out. He peeked out the window and his face grew crimson and he shut the curtain. "DUDE!" You yelled again.

"What!?" He called out from behind the curtain.  
"Do you think you could quite possibly loan me a towel?" You yelled back. You could hear him whine and sigh. You watched as his hut door opened and he walked out with his eyes closed and a towel in hand. As he walked he tripped over several Humming fish and rocks.

"Here!" He stated, holding a towel out to you. You tried to grab it but he was to far away, you ended up tripping out of the river.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned, opening his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." You answered. Then you stopped. You were naked, and he was there. Staring at you. You quickly snatched the towel and wrapped it around your body. You looked at him. He was just standing there. Bright crimson face. Not moving.

"T-Thanks." You said and ran away, back to your cottage.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long DX I AM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO ABANDON THIS! D'X**  
**But yeah.. sorry.. I've been kind of busy with things and then I wrote that Rise of The Guardians Fanfic and urghh..**

**But please review. Tell me what you like, what you don't. What I should add, what you want to see etc. c:**

**Sorry again xP**


End file.
